Electronic Document Processing Systems generally include a computer workstation programmed to allow a user to create and edit an electronic representation of a document. The workstation includes a display device for displaying an image of the document as it would appear if printed. For example, a document such as a magazine article may contain an arrangement of text and graphics. The system allows the user to edit the document by modifying existing text and graphics or by adding entirely new text or images. As the user modifies the document, the display is continually updated to reflect these changes, thereby allowing the user to interact with the system to achieve the desired document.